


Cassandra or Sybill?

by IrreverentFangirl



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bisexual Male Characters, Clairvoyance, F/M, Flash BigBang 2015, Iris has Powers, OT3, Polyamory, Superheroes, Trans Male Character, Triad - Freeform, super powers, super speed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-11
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-25 19:37:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4973503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrreverentFangirl/pseuds/IrreverentFangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iris had been thinking about her past and her future with Barry when she was hit with a blast from the particle accelerator. She hadn't expected that to change her so much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so there actually isn't a lot of explicit Westhallen in this. The epilogue has it but the rest of the story is mostly Westhawne and Westallen, with no real Thallen (not even in the epilogue), which I'm really sorry about. 
> 
> I'm considering some day writing a sequel and that will have ALL the Westhallen. 
> 
> Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy. I wrote this for the Big Bang and it was difficult as I've had a rough summer and my senior year has been hectic, but I did it! 
> 
> (I will post chapter 2 and the epilogue on Saturday! Neither is even close to being as long as this monstrous chapter).

 

Iris was leaning against the brick wall on the fire escape, her eyes dark with confusion. She couldn’t stop thinking about Barry.

 

He'd done so much for her, even if he sometimes failed (rather epically) when he tried. She loved him, she knew that. She was fully aware of how much she loved him, her problem was that she wasn't sure how she loved him. She didn't think it was a romantic love, but this wouldn't be the first time she was convinced she didn't feel romantic attraction or love for someone and ended up being wrong. She was definitely sexually attracted to him, but that didn't surprise her. Barry Allen was gorgeous (even if it was an awkward, gangly beauty), with long limbs, wiry muscles, tousled golden-brown hair, and intelligent emerald-green eyes. He wouldn't ever admit it, but she wasn't blind, and she knew he had dated quite a bit before.

 

In fact, he was rather non-discriminant in how he'd dated; he had dated men, woman, and plenty of other genders beside. Jealousy ripped through her at the memory of Vic Sanders, an enby he'd been in a relationship with for two years during college. She'd hated them, not because of prejudice, but because they had Barry's attention; they had it all the time, prying it away from her.

 

She blushed. Her thoughts were getting off track. Maybe she did have a crush on him. She still wasn't positive though. Fuck, this was painful. Because, in her fucked-up, somewhat shitty life, the one thing she was sure of had always been Barry and recently, that had stopped being true. She still knew he'd always be there for her if she needed, and she knew that he loved her as much as she loved him—but she wasn't sure how he loved her. She didn't know if he was in love with her, or if he thought of her as a sister, or if it was anywhere in between.

 

She shook her head fiercely. It didn't matter. He was her best friend, and he probably wasn't in the best place; she needed to go talk to him.

 

With that in mind, she straightened up and began heading inside, so she could go the station. Just as she stepped a foot inside, she heard a loud crack. She spun around, her eyes wide, just in time to see STARS Lab explode in a golden flash. With thoughts of her’s and Barry's past and potential future in mind, she was knocked against the wall by a wave of the light.

 

~

 

Iris woke up to darkness and the distant sound of people talking. Slowly, groggily, she opened her eyes to see her dad at the foot of her bed talking to...was that Harrison Wells?

 

"Dad?" she groaned.

 

Joe spun around, turning his entire body away from Dr. Wells and was facing his daughter in less than a second. "Oh, thank god," he said, tears welling up in his eyes. "You're awake."

 

"What do you mean?"

 

A pretty brunette woman walked into the room and smiled coolly at her. "You've been in a coma for three months, Miss West."

 

Joe turned his head in her direction. "How'd you get here so quickly, Doctor?" The woman set her clipboard down.

 

"I was on my way here already," she said. She looked at Iris and forced her smile to look a little more genuine. "Hello, Miss West. I am Dr. Caitlin Snow—you can call me Caitlin."

 

Iris smiled back at her. "Nice to meet you, Dr. Snow. Please, call me Iris." She nodded and brushed a few loose strands of light brown hair out of her paled face.

 

"Very well. I need to check your vitals now Miss...Iris."

 

Iris nodded at her and forced herself to stay still and not ask any of the questions buzzing through her mind as Dr. Snow worked around her, and Joe held onto her foot. Dr. Snow looked up at her and, with a more sincere smile, said, "It is okay if you want to talk and ask questions. That won't bother me."

 

Iris let out a relieved sigh. "Thanks," she said, brightening.

 

She turned to her dad. "Dad, where's Barry?" Joe tensed up and looked away from her.

 

Harrison Wells was the one to answer. "Mr. Allen was also forced into a coma from the explosion of the particle accelerator. He has yet to wake up."

 

Iris felt her breath hitch and panic rip through her. "Barry's in a coma?! Why didn't you tell me that right away, Dad?"

 

"Iris, you've been awake for fifteen minutes. When would I have had time to tell you?" She scowled at him and didn't respond.

 

He sighed and gently patted her on the foot. "I'm sorry, baby. Barry's been out for as long as you were, and he doesn't look like he's getting any better."

 

"Unlike you have recently," Wells added.

 

Joe took a deep, fortifying breath. "Iris...he's been flatlining."

 

Iris's hand flew up to cover her mouth, jolting Dr. Snow. She sent her an apologetic look. "Is he okay right now?"

 

Dr. Snow looked up at this. "I was just in there with him, actually. His heartbeat's steady at the moment."

 

Iris made herself lean back, trying to calm down. Barry would be fine. He had to be...it had only been a couple of months, he had to be fine.

 

Joe stepped forward and grabbed her hand. Iris gasped as she felt like she was shot from her body.

 

She saw Joe sitting on a beach, looking almost twenty years younger. A beautiful woman with wild curls and dark skin was sitting next to him, her head resting on his shoulder. "Babe, we should move to Central City," the woman, Iris's mother, said.

 

"Why?" Joe asked.

 

Andrea rolled her eyes at him. "Because Iris hates it here. I hate it here, and you hate it here." Joe sighed and pecked her on the cheek.

 

"Andy, I have an excellent career here," he said.

 

Andrea snorted at him. "And you hate your coworkers. Central has an equally excellent police station and should have halfway decent officers, unlike here."

 

Iris watched as a younger her, only five years old, ran up to her parents. "Mama, Daddy, I want to go home. I don't like the sand, it's gross!" Joe and Andrea laughed, and Joe picked the young girl up and held her.

 

"Let's go then, baby girl."

 

Iris gasped and shot up. Joe grabbed her arm and pulled her close, she buried her head in his chest and tried to stop herself from breathing so hard. "Iris, what's wrong?" he asked.

 

She looked at him, but she wasn't looking at him, she was remembering the vision she had just seen. "Dad, did mama convince you to move here?"

 

He looked taken aback. "What? Uh, yeah, she did. Andy was all about getting away from New York, why?"

 

She slowly pulled away from him and ran a hand through her somewhat tangled hair. "I...don't know."

 

She shook her head, a fierce glint appearing in her dark eyes. "Dad, I need to think. I'll tell you later," she snapped. Joe flinched back, but she barely noticed.

 

~

 

"So, I can really leave?" Iris asked, an eagerness clear in her voice. Caitlin laughed and patted her on the shoulder.

 

"Yes," she said, "you can go home with Joe, Iris."

 

Iris threw her arms around the other woman, hugging her hard. "Thank you so much, Cait. You've been so great to me, my dad, and Barr. The whole team really."

 

Next to her stood Cisco Ramon. He was grinning widely at Iris, his eyes bright. She pulled him into a hug too; the kid was a geek, a good guy, and a genius. He also seemed determined to help Barry out in any way he could, which would've put him in her good books even without his better qualities. Just like how she couldn't like Harrison Wells as a person, but he helped Barry, so she had to trust him.

 

"I'll still be here, like, every day," she said, laughing to hide the hint of tears that had appeared in her eyes as she thought about Barry.

 

Caitlin smiled at her, and Iris's thoughts short-circuited for a minute. When Caitlin smiled genuinely, it was breath-taking. "I'm happy," she said. "I have come to think of you as a friend, and I would hate it if we lost that. And don't forget to call or text me whenever and that your check-ins for your, hm, visions are once a week." Iris chuckled and clumsily kissed her on the cheek.

 

"Yeah, Cait. I don't wanna’ lose our friendship either," she said. "I will do that, and I'll definitely see you around too, Cisco, Dr. Wells," she continued.

 

"Good-bye, Miss West. I would be happy to see you again," Wells said.

 

"Bye Iris!" Cisco said, saluting her with a crooked grin.

 

"Bye," she said one last time before turning around and leaving.

 

Her phone rang as she stepped out the door of STAR Labs. She pulled it out of her pocket and saw her dad's number. She quickly answered it. "Hello?"

 

"Hey, Iris?" an unfamiliar voice asked.

 

Her head jerked away from the phone. "Um, who is this?" she asked, holding it back to her head.

 

"It's Eddie Thawne, I'm your dad's partner."

 

Iris's eyes widened. "Oh! You're the detective that got my laptop back!"

 

He chuckled. "Yeah, that's me. I'm just using your dad's phone because he asked me to tell you that he wouldn't be home till late. I'm stuck at the precinct doing some paperwork, and he was sent out without a chance to call. Um, I'm his new partner."

 

"Wait, new partner? What the hell happened to Chyre, and why didn't dad tell me?" Iris demanded.

 

"I, uh, don't know why Joe didn't tell you, but Eric Chyre died the night the particle accelerator exploded. A lot of people did," Detective Pretty Boy said.

 

Iris stood there, on the sidewalk in the middle of the day, with her eyes wide, and her mouth dropped open. She shook her head and forced herself to say, "Well, thank you for calling me. I'll see you around, I guess."

 

"Yeah! I mean, heh, yeah. I'll see you around. Okay, bye." He hung up, and she just stared at her phone for a second before sliding it back into her pocket with a shake of her head. That pretty white boy was a weirdo, that was for sure.

 

~

 

Iris remembered the first time she saw Barry after she had woken up. She had slipped out of her bed one night, about a week after her own coma had ended, and had sneaked into his room.

 

There he had been, laying on his bed, as peaceful as possible. But that peace was artificial, and it made her sick. Barry, her Barry, was lying there, pale and bruised and silent. Barry Allen, the rambling king, was silent, and she couldn’t help but feel nauseous.

 

The doctors who had taken care of her had all mentioned that Barry was in his coma for more physical reasons than why she had been in hers. Dr. Snow had told her that there had been almost no reason for her coma to have lasted for the three months it had, that it didn't make sense; she had also said that it wasn't the same for Barry.

 

Iris had shakily reached forward to rest her hand on Barry's, and all that she experienced was the sensation of his cool skin against hers, she wasn’t shot into a vision the way she had after touching Joe and later Caitlin. It was like Barry's subconscious had completely left his body.

 

It was like Iris was alone.

 

With shaky lips and tears streaming down her cheeks, she whispered, "I love you, Barry. Please come back to me," and bent down to kiss him on the cheek.

 

A loud screeching noise shattered the silence at that moment, and Iris jumped back just as Dr. Snow, Dr. Wells, and Cisco had appeared.

 

"Iris, we need you to leave!" Dr. Snow shouted, and Iris took one last look at her best friend before turning around and sprinting back to her room, ignoring the noises that came from the room behind her.

 

~

 

"Dad!" Iris exclaimed as Joe entered the house. She was curled up on the couch, clutching at a mug of hot chocolate as she beamed at him.

 

He smiled back, his expression tired. "Hey baby," he said. "You been in to check on Barry?"

 

She pushed a few strands of dark hair out of her face. "Yeah. I just got back from seeing him and getting my check-up with Cait. He's doing...good, for now."

 

Joe reached forward to touch her cheek before hesitating, gingerly setting his hand on her clothed shoulder instead. "That's good, at least. I'm gonna go make myself a cup of coffee." He kissed her on the crown of her head before wandering into the kitchen. Iris's resulting smile was weak.

 

She missed the easy rapport, the simple and loving touches. She wished the lightning had never happened, that she hadn't begun to see the past and the future, that she wasn't a fucking freak that couldn't even touch people anymore without seeing what had happened and what could happen to them. But more than anything, more than everything, she missed her best friend, her partner in crime, her Barry.

 

~

 

Iris had entered the precinct and was heading to her dad's desk. "Hey Eddie!" she exclaimed. The blond boy looked, his eyes wide.

 

"Oh, hey Iris. Uh, Joe's not here—"

 

She laughed and ran a hand through her hair. "I'm actually not looking for Dad. I was wondering if you had time for coffee or if you even liked it?"

 

Eddie's attractive blue eyes (honestly, they were too attractive, if Iris didn't have a history of loving eyes and realizing how awkward it was for everyone when she was caught gazing at someone's eyes, she could see herself getting lost in them) widened and he didn't seem to be able to stop himself from grinning.

 

"I wanted to thank you for what you've done with my dad," she added, belatedly. "When I was in my coma, I mean. He said you always took over his shifts, so he could visit, and I wanted to say thank you. So, yeah. Thanks."

 

"I'd love to have coffee with you," Eddie said.

 

"This isn't a date," she cautioned. "I'm not really in the right place to date anyone right now. Plus, I barely know you."

 

She didn't admit to him (she barely admitted to herself), that the other reason this wasn't a date was because of her powers. How could she date someone when a press of the lips could easily send her into a vision about them? It didn't matter that Eddie was ridiculously attractive. It didn't matter that he was sweet. All that mattered was that she couldn't date him.

 

Eddie nodded, a bright smile spreading across his face. "That's fine!"

 

Even six months later, they still weren't dating. Eddie became Iris' best friend other than Barry and Caitlin (a lot like her relationship with Dinah used to be), but she refused to allow their relationship to evolve into anything else. She couldn't do that to him or herself. She grew to like him, a lot, and she could even see that becoming something different, she could see herself loving him. She had seen herself loving him.

 

On one of the times they had gone to Jitter's together, she had slipped her hands out of her gloves because of how warm it had become for the last few minutes. And they had touched.

 

She had been seen a version of the future where they were cuddling on a bed, her face buried in his neck as he told her how much he adored her. She was giggling at his boastful claims, and they looked so happy.

 

The vision had only lasted for a few seconds and when she left it, Iris wanted to kiss him so badly. She wanted that future to come true.

 

But she wasn't ready for that. She needed her Barry back, and she needed to not fall in love with another pretty white boy.

 

~

 

Iris had been walking around Jitters, handing out drinks, when she saw him. Tall, slim, and pale with green eyes and brown hair. She set the tray down and her hand flew up to cover her mouth for a second. She just stood there, tears welling in her eyes, staring at him as he smiled crookedly back.

 

"Barr?" she whispered, her voice breaking.

 

He smile grew. "Hey Rain."

 

A broken sob tore its way from her throat, and she launched herself into his waiting arms. "You're awake! Oh my god, you're awake." Her cheek touched his, and it finally happened.

 

"I love you, Rain," Barry said to Other-Iris, his arms wrapped around her slim waist. She was leaning against him, her head resting on his shoulder. His chin was resting on the top of her head.

 

Other-Iris looked so at peace, so happy that Iris couldn't help but feel jealousy rip through her. She hadn't felt that way in months. Not since before the comas.

 

"I love you too, Barr," Other-Iris said. She turned her head at the same time Barry did, and Iris was only slightly surprised when their lips touched. Her smile was sad as she faded away.

 

She blinked her eyes as she returned to her body. This was him; he really was back. Tears welled up in her eyes, she'd had a vision when they touched. They had a potential future together! But...it was still only potential, and she didn’t even know if he was in love with her yet. She also didn’t know how she was going to make herself give up on Eddie because she wasn’t sure if she really wanted a relationship with anyone other than Barry.

 

She shook her head fiercely. None of that mattered right now. All that mattered was that Barry was back. After a few more moments in his arms, she reluctantly pulled away. "When did you wake up?" she demanded. "I was just talking to Cait a couple of hours ago, and she hadn't said anything about you being awake."

 

Barry smiled at her, and Iris couldn't breathe for a second; he was back, this was her Barry. He was back. She managed to smile back at him.

 

"I just woke up an hour ago," he said. "Who's Cait?"

 

"Hm? Oh! Cait is, uh, you know her as Dr. Snow, probably?"

 

"Oh, the woman who asked me to pee in a cup," he said, chuckling.

 

Iris was surprised into laughter. "That...sounds like Cait," she admitted. "She can be a bit awkward."

 

Barry ran a hand through his hair. "Nah, it's fine. She was okay, and I really liked the guy with her. Plus, I got to meet Harrison Wells!" Iris started giggling, hiding her face in her hands.

 

"You're still the same dork I've always known, aren't you?" she asked, fondness shining in her expression. "And the guy with her was Cisco. He's kind of a giant nerd. I think the two of you will get along fine."

 

Barry snorted at her. "Thanks, Rain. I love you, too," he said with a roll of his eyes.

 

She beamed at him, not quite able to believe how natural this felt, even after six months without it.

 

Far more natural than how her relationship felt with her dad, at least.

 

Suddenly, she noticed how his eyes were running up and down her body, and she could barely stop herself from blushing. She knew she didn't look great; her long hair was in a barely put-together braid, her make-up didn't cover the hollowness of her cheeks or the dark half-circles under her tired eyes. She was wearing clothes that covered every inch of her body other than her neck or face.

 

She didn't look like the same Iris he would remember.

 

He smiled at her and drew her into another hug. "You look beautiful, Iris. I'm sorry for what you and Joe had to deal with because of me."

 

Iris pulled away, snarling at him, and she slapped his chest. "It's not your fault, Barry!" she snapped. Her eyes and expression softened, and she buried herself back in his arms, pressing her face against his chest. "I'm just happy you finally woke up," she whispered. His grip on her tightened, and he rested his chin on top of her head.

 

"I'm happy I'm awake too," he said.

 

A thought crossed her mind, and she froze. "Wait, holy shit. Barr, does Dad know you're awake?" she asked.

 

She felt him still and drop his head. "Damn it," he said. "I forgot."

 

Iris looked up at him with an arched eyebrow. “How the hell did you forget to tell Dad that you finally woke up after him being worried about us for the past nine months?” Barry grimaced and let out a deep sigh.

 

“Yeah, I know, I was just - wait us?”

 

Iris looked down again. “I was in a coma at the same time as you. Though mine only lasted three months, unlike yours.”

 

Barry pulled away from their resumed hug and gripped at her biceps. “You were in a coma, too?” he exclaimed, horror clear in his eyes. Iris gulped and nodded.

 

“Yeah,” she said softly, “I was.” She shook her head and added, “We really need to talk. You, me, Dad, and STAR Labs.”

 

~

 

When everyone was gathered, Iris was cuddling into Barry’s side. After six months of no real body contact, she couldn’t tear herself away from him. She wanted to tear her gloves off and run her fingers through his hair the way they used to, she wanted to bury her face in his neck and forget everything that had happened and pretend that she was normal, that she wasn’t a freak incapable of touching people without invading their privacy in a way that was unforgivable.

 

But it was unlikely Barry would ever want to touch her again after he found out that she could see any moment that they interacted, future and past, with a simple brush of her fingers.

 

“So, what’s going on?” Barry interrupted her brooding thoughts with an awkward smile.

 

Everyone turned to her, knowing it should be her choice to tell him. She took a deep, fortifying breath and forced herself to smile. “When the particle accelerator exploded it affected me in ways that were...unexpected. Caitlin, Cisco, and Dr. Wells think that it affected other people similarly.”

 

Barry’s eyebrows furrowed. “How did it affect you?”

 

“I...have an ability now. An ability that I didn’t even believe in a year ago. Cisco says I am, for lack of a better word, clairvoyant.”

 

“Wait! You mean you can see the future now? What the hell? How is that even possible?” Barry demanded, his eyes wide.

 

Caitlin interrupted here. “Iris can’t really see the future because the timeline has yet to be set in stone and can never truly be. She sees variations of the future, or what could potentially happen. But only if she is in that specific possibility. She has yet to have a vision that she was not in and that includes the visions of the past that she’s had.

 

“From the brain scans that I did when she was in a vision with Cisco, her mind connects to the person’s whose future or past she saw, and she can appraise the timeline, but only if she, or they, initiate skin-to-skin contact.”

Barry blinked and shook his head like a puppy would. “No offense,” he said, “but that sounds like the kind of pseudo-science I’d read in some sci-fi novel.”

 

Cisco chuckled at that. “See Cait?” he said, gesturing wildly at Barry (who had an arm loosely wrapped around Iris’s waist. ”Barry gets it!”

 

Caitlin shot Cisco an irritated look before turning back to Barry with a cool smile. “I am aware that it sounds unbelievable, Mr. Allen, but that does not mean that I’m not telling you what I know. Sometimes, especially in the case of Iris, the impossible is the only possibility.”

 

“Isn’t that basically a rephrased Sherlock Holmes quote?” Barry whispered in Iris’s ear. She snorted, and her hand flew up to her face to cover an irrepressible giggle.

 

He turned back to Caitlin and, with a blank expression, asked, “So, what, you think it was the particle accelerator that gave Iris her new ability? That made her clairvoyant? But what about me? Wouldn’t the particle accelerator have affected me too?”

 

Caitlin pursed her lips and nodded, her chestnut hair falling to obscure her face for a moment. “We believe the particle accelerator did affect you, Mr. Allen,” she said. “Your state of cell regeneration was sped up to a ridiculous level and despite nine months of little physical action, your muscles hadn’t atrophied and that should be impossible. Your own reaction has shown that you were not as muscular before your coma as you are now.

 

“The fact that you have apparent abdominal muscles where you were previously lacking show that clearly.”

 

Iris could see Barry’s jaw clench and indignation flare up in his eyes, but he didn’t respond, opting to simply stare at Caitlin instead. “So I’m assuming you want to do some kind of experiment on me?” he deadpanned.

 

She beamed at him even as Iris ran gloved fingers through his hair, trying to calm him down. “I would like that, yes!”

 

Cisco smacked his head into the palm of his hand. “Cait,” he said, patting her on the shoulder, “I love you a lot, mami, but you have to realize that Barry wasn’t being serious when he said that. He doesn’t really want you to experiment on him.”   
  
Caitlin turned to Barry to see if that was true. The brunet shrugged at her and said, “Yeah, but it’s cool. Experiment on me if you must.”

 

Caitlin shot Cisco a triumphant glance before turning back to Barry and beginning a discussion with him about his schedule.

 

~

 

“I have speed?” Barry exclaimed.

 

Iris launched herself into his arms with a triumphant grin. “I knew you were affected, too!” she exclaimed, hugging him hard. She buried her face in his clothed neck. "I'm not alone," she murmured.

 

His grip on her waist tightened, and he kissed the top of her head. "I'm a fucking speedster, Rain," he said, grinning cheesily down at her.

 

She beamed back at him, her eyes shining with glee. "I know, Barr," she said. "I'm so happy that we can be together in this."

 

Tears welled up in her eyes as she clung to him, and her forehead brushed against his chin.

 

“Bartholomew Henry Allen, will you marry me?”

 

Barry stared down at where Other-Iris was kneeling in front of him with wide eyes. Then he burst into laughter, his smile brightening the room. “You brat,” he said fondly, shaking his head. “Caitlin told you I was going to propose, and you decided you had to do it first, didn’t you?” Iris watched this with her hands covering her mouth.

 

Other-Iris smirked at him, a mischievous glint in her dark eyes. “Yep! And I already talked to Eddie, and he was all for it.” Barry rolled his eyes but didn’t try to suppress his smile.

 

“Of course I’ll marry you, you dork. How could I say ‘no’ to my rainbow?”

 

She slipped the ring on to his finger before jumping up and slamming their lips together. “I love you, my Barr,” she whispered into his.

 

Iris was slammed back into her body and left staring up at Barry, her mouth dropped in shock. “I have to go,” she whispered before slipping out of his arms and sprinting away, hot tears slipping down her cheeks.

 

~

 

Iris was sitting on Eddie’s desk, chatting with him, when she heard a commotion from the front of the precinct. She looked up and saw Barry walking into the station with a hesitant smile. “So Barry’s back to work?” Eddie asked, startling her out of her thoughts.

 

Iris looked back at him and forced herself to smile, not allowing herself to dwell on dark thoughts of worry and desire. “What? Oh, yeah, Barr’s back. He would’ve been back a month ago if it was possible, but Cait threatened to strap him to the bed and force-feed him liquids if he returned a day before she advised and Cisco warned us that that’s something she’d actually do if we tested her, so we decided Barr should just listen.”

 

Eddie chuckled and ran a hand through his sunshine-blond hair. “Sounds like a good idea,” he said.

 

She grinned back at him. “Trust me, babe, it is. You don’t want to fight with Caitlin Snow, she’s liable to stab you with a scalpel. And that is not a fun experience, let me tell you.”

 

“When the hell did Caitlin stab you with a scalpel?”

 

Iris burst into laughter as she pulled her long locks of hair back into a bun. “I was trying to get her attention a couple weeks ago, and she spun around and accidentally jabbed my shoulder with it. I don’t even know what she was doing with a scalpel, but it happened and hurt like a bitch.”

 

Eddie grinned back at her. “That sounds about right,” he said. “Anyway, you want to grab a coffee after I’m done with work?” Iris froze before opening her mouth to turn him down, knowing what laid in her future.

 

But before the words left her mouth, she stopped herself. Why shouldn’t she hang out with the guy that had become one of her best friends? She hadn’t even asked Barry out on a date yet, and she was denying herself time spent with one of the sweetest guys she’d ever met? Why?

 

She looked up at him with a wide smile and nodded. “Sounds great!”

 

~

 

Barry was sitting on the couch in her dad’s living room when she got home from the coffee date. “Hey Barr!” she said as she set her bag down.

 

Barry sent her a weary smile, and she noticed the dark bags under his eyes. She hurried over to him, her mouth covered by her hand. “What’s wrong?” she asked. “Does this have anything to do with what happened last night?” He shrugged, his smile disappearing, and ran a hand through his hair.

 

“I don’t know,” he said. “Maybe. I’ve been in forensics for years, and I’ve seen dead bodies before, obviously, but that was the first time I’ve watched someone as they died. I don’t know; it affected me, and I just need a break.”

 

She leaned over and pressed gentle lips to the crown of his head. “Well, I’m here for you, babe.”

 

His smile returned, but it was weak. “Thanks, Rain,” he said. “I love you.”   
  
“Love you too, Barr.”

 

~

 

The next few months were wild for both Iris and Barry. Iris had decided it was a good idea to have fun with Eddie, to try and have a future with him, and Barry had become the Flash (Cisco had come up with the name and had dubbed Iris as Prophetess, a code name that she found ridiculous but had accepted).

 

Barry had also almost begun dating Felicity Smoak, an incredibly smart and beautiful computer hacker that worked for Oliver Queen of all people, (and apparently her celebrity crush was not only friendly with her best friend but was also the Arrow, Starling City's vigilante). Watching Barry flirt with the beautiful blonde woman while on a double-date with her and Eddie had been one of the most painful experiences of Iris's life. Thankfully, they never went farther than flirtations and that single date; Felicity was apparently hung up on, and this didn’t surprise Iris at all, Oliver Queen.

 

In the end, though, Iris had never been more proud of Barry than she was as she watched him stop crimes and meta-humans and help people. It didn't matter that her dad didn't approve, it didn't matter that Eddie still saw the Flash as a criminal; she knew that he was a hero. He was finally doing what he'd dreamt of doing for years.

 

And they had made friends, actual friends. Iris could easily say that other than Barry, there was no one she had become closer to than Cait, and Iris knew Barry felt the same way about Cisco. She'd even experienced moments of kinship with Harrison fucking Wells.

 

Her life had taken a complete one-eighty from college student/barista unsure of where she was going with her life to potential superheroine whom regularly helped a bona fide superhero save people every day. She had gone from just another kid in their twenties, to someone who helped make the world a better place.

 

And if making the world a better place and her best friend truly happy cost a toll on her? At least she had some semblance of normality in her life in Eddie.

 

~

 

"Hey Iris!" Cisco exclaimed.   
  
Iris glanced up from where she was sitting on the leather chair, her legs crossed as she went through the Twitter feeds for #theflash on her tablet. "Yeah Cisco?" she asked, setting her tablet down next to her discarded gloves.   
  
Cisco grinned at her, rubbing his hands together with an eager air. "I got an idea!" he said. "I think I can use a much thinner version of the fabric I used to make Barry's suit to make you a pair of gloves that make it like you're actually touching someone, skin to skin, rather than through fabric or the tripolymer fabric they'll be made out of."   
  
Iris's eyes widened, and she pulled her legs out from under her as she straightened her back. She didn't seem to notice the distinct lack of gloves on her hands as she stared at Cisco, enraptured. "You can do that?" she whispered.   
  
Cisco sat in the chair next to hers with a nod. "I think I can, at least," he said. There was a small gleam of self-consciousness in his dark eyes as he smiled at her.   
  
Intending to comfort him, Iris leaned forward and clasped her petite hands around his calloused ones.   
  
She was shot into another time before she could say a word.   
  
"Dr. Wells...he killed me," Cisco said to his crowd of Barry, Caitlin, Other-Iris, Joe, and Eddie. Other-Iris's hands flew up to cover her mouth at the same time Iris's had. "He said something about how he loved me as a son and then, then he killed me! He vibrated his hand and forced it through my chest. Barry, I'm positive he's the Reverse-Flash."   
  
"Fuck!" Barry yelled, kicking a stool. Eddie strode forward to grab his bicep.   
  
"Calm down, Allen," he said, a gentle tone in his deep voice.   
  
Barry spun around and glared at Eddie. "You don't get it, Eddie!" he shouted, tears welling up in his eyes. "This man, this man I trusted, he killed my mom. He lied to me, he hurt the people I care about. He's fucked over my entire life, and I don't know why! All I know is that Harrison Wells, one of the men I idolized killed my fucking mother!"   
  
Iris watched as Other-Iris leapt forward to wrap her arms around Barry's hips in a fierce hug. "But I do understand, baby," she whispered, a fiery gleam in her eyes. "I was there when you dealt with this the first time, and I'll be here this time as well."   
  
Caitlin frowned at them. "Maybe we should listen to Cisco," she scolded, turning back to her best friend.

 

"I don't know!" he protested. "I just know that Harrison Wells is the Reverse-Flash and has been lying to us."

 

"Damn it," Iris gasped when she jolted back into her body.

 

"Are you okay, Iris?" Cisco asked, concern clear on his face. Iris shook her head and set her head in her hands.

 

“No,” she said, her voice hoarse. “I’m not.” She looked up, and he saw that her dark eyes were watering.

 

“We can’t trust Harrison Wells.”   
  
~

 

"What do you mean we can't trust Harrison?" Caitlin demanded, her eyes wide and her hands on her hips. "He's been nothing but kind and helpful the entire time we've worked with you!"

 

Iris shoved a rough hand into her hair. "I don't know!" she yelled. "I had a vision of Cisco telling us that Harrison is the Reverse-Flash. I'm not sure who that is, but Barr went on to say that the Reverse-Flash killed his mother! He killed Nora, Cait! The kindest woman I've ever met. And Cisco said that the Reverse-Flash, Harrison Wells, killed him in another timeline. Vibrated his hand hard and fast enough to shove it through his chest!"

 

Cisco's eyes widened at the same time that Barry grew pale. "He killed Mom?" he whispered, his voice shaking.

 

Iris turned to him, her expression gentle. "I think so," she said. "You know I wouldn't say anything about this if I wasn't sure that it was true. I'd never hurt you like that."

 

Barry swallowed hard and looked down. "I believe you."

 

Iris turned back to Caitlin, Cisco, and her dad. "Harrison Wells is a murderer," she said.

 

Joe's lips tightened. "I never trusted him," he said darkly. "Even when I let him take control of you and Barry, I never trusted him."

 

Barry's head shot up. "Oh my god," he said. "What if he has this place bugged?" Iris watched as, in a sudden movement, Barry sped around the lab, examining everything. She watched him pull a few things from the walls, a desk, and a few pieces of paper and smash them. A few minutes later, he stopped.

 

"I found fifteen bugs, and there are probably more. And they may not just be in the lab. We need to go somewhere neutral, now."

 

Iris’s eyes narrowed, and she got closer to Barry. “Take us to Mom’s place,” she breathed. Barry’s jaw tensed, and he nodded, wrapping his arms around her waist. A second later she was put down in the middle of a park. Barry looked at her, his eyes serious.

 

“I’ll be back,” he promised, before running off.

 

Iris had barely sat down on the grass, her back just touching the tree when Barry reappeared with Caitlin. He sat her next to Iris before disappearing with a word. This happened once more, with Cisco, before he came back and stayed, accompanied by Joe.

 

“Oh my god,” Joe whispered, his eyes wide. “I haven’t been back here since Andy died.”

 

“I’m sorry, Daddy,” Iris said. “But there’s no way Wells knows of this place. We’re safe here.” Joe looked at her before smiling. It was tense, and he still looked uncomfortable, but he wasn’t about to start complaining.

 

Everybody moved to sit on the grass, Barry and Caitlin flanking Iris, holding her hands tight. Cisco and Joe sat in front of them, eyes dark and focused.

 

“Tell us everything in your vision, Rain,” Barry said.

 

Iris nodded, opening her mouth to begin before she hesitated. “Holy shit,” she whispered, ignoring her dad’s reprimanding look. “In my vision, Eddie knew Barry was the Flash.”

 

“Eddie? As in your boyfriend?” Caitlin said.

 

‘You’re dating Eddie?” Barry and Joe asked at the same time before Barry stopped, shaking his head.

 

“It doesn’t matter,” he said forcefully. “We can talk about that later. Tell us what happened in the rest of the vision.”

 

Iris shot him a look before nodding. She opened her mouth and began.

 

END OF CHAPTER ONE

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The penultimate chapter. All that's left is a brief epilogue that I will be posting momentarily.

It had been a week since they found out Harrison Wells was evil, and they knew he knew. He acted casual around them, and they acted casual around him, but no one felt safe. 

After over a year of Iris having visions that were accurate or had come true, they knew Iris' visions were real. What they didn't know was that she often felt forced to keep aspects of them from them. Sometimes she tried to tell someone something was going to happen, and it was as though her throat was clogged; she couldn't make herself say the words she wanted to say. 

There were so many things she wanted to tell them. 

Like that there was a chance that Eddie might die, that he could kill himself to stop Harrison. That vision had caused her to have an actual panic attack, the first she'd had since high school. 

Or that there was a future where she was in a relationship with both Eddie and Barry, and they were in love with each other as well as her. She had been forced to stop herself from squealing happily after having that one. 

Some futures were happy, some devastating. And, as far as she knew, she was the only person who knew all of them. 

It was a good thing she was far better at subtlety than any of the rest of the group, her friends. 

~ 

The first future she tried to make sure happen was Eddie learning that Barry was the Flash (deep down - very deep down - she hoped that making that potential future a reality would make others possible as well. Like the one where she was in a triad). 

She began needling Barry, and the rest of Team Flash, soon after she made the decision. She started by mentioning that Eddie had been attacked by metas more than anybody else outside their circle. She also made sure that they remembered the Eddie was her "significant other" and that it would make her life far easier if he only knew. If she could only tell him the truth. 

It all cultivated to her and Barry having their first argument since he had become the Flash and she, Prophetess. 

"I'm not ready, Rain!" Barry shouted, his fists clenching, and his eyes still rimmed in red from past tears. "If I tell Eddie that I'm the Flash, then I have to tell him I'm trans too!" 

"Why would you have to do that?" Iris protested. "Barr, what is the correlation between you being out to him as trans, and you finally telling my boyfriend, one of the loves of my damn life, that you're the Flash?" 

Barry took a deep breath and closed his eyes. "How often am I shirtless in STAR Labs compared to at home or in the precinct in the past four years? Eddie would realize pretty damn quickly that these scars," he gestured at his chest, "are from surgery. And it wouldn't take a lot of fucking research to find out where you can get scars like this!" 

"Damn it, Barry," Iris whispered. "Just, I got to go." She spun around and fled. 

God, she was tired of running from him in tears. Fuck that asshole. 

~ 

She realized a couple of hours later that she was being unreasonable, but she still wasn't in the mood to deal with Barry or really any guys. Not even Eddie. 

So she called up Caitlin and asked if she wanted to hang out. 

It didn't surprise her much that Caitlin was busy. She'd been busy before Wells had been revealed as a megalomaniac and with him being evil, and her basically being in charge of STAR Labs, she didn't have much time to spend with Iris. 

Still didn't make it much easier. 

She decided to call up Dinah instead. She hadn't talked to her in several months - Dinah had been busy with her Ollie returning from the dead, and her new boyfriend dying during the quake caused by Malcolm Merlyn and Moira Queen (which was something Iris probably shouldn't be so flippant about, but oh well), and Iris had gotten caught up with...becoming a superhero - but they had done that before and always met up. Dinah was probably her best friend after Barry, and she missed her old college roommate. 

Dinah answered on the first ring. "Ris?" she asked. 

"Hey Di," Iris said. 

Dinah laughed, the sound tinny over the phone. "It's always so weird hearing you call me Dinah or Di. You're the only person who does so." 

Iris smiled. "Yeah, well you're the only person who calls me Ris. Anyways, I was wondering if you wanted to FaceTime? I've missed you." 

Dinah grinned. "Course I do," she said. 

~ 

An hour later, Iris learned that Dinah's sister Sara was alive and dating Ollie again. And that Ollie was Oliver Queen. Which meant Sara was dating Starling City's Vigilante. 

What had Iris's life become? And should Iris tell Dinah that her Ollie was the Arrow? Would Dinah even be receptive to the idea? 

Was it even Iris's place to reveal Oliver's identity? 

It wasn't, but Dinah deserves to know what Ollie had become. But Iris knew that if anybody told Eddie that she was the Prophetess without her permission, she'd hate them. 

So she would hold back. She wouldn't tell Dinah the truth. 

Iris locked her phone after saying goodbye to Dinah, setting it on the table next to her bed and stretching her back. Looked like she had another person to try and convince to tell someone important to them the truth. 

Fuck, she hated her life. 

~ 

Several weeks later and Iris had gotten exactly nowhere in convincing anyone to tell Dinah anything. 

However, Barry had agreed that telling Eddie the truth about his identity was the best decision, even if it ended up outing him. And Iris knew how terrifying it could be to be outed, but this...this was important. 

It wasn't just that she wanted Eddie to know so she could end up dating him and Barry both. It was that their future was brighter when Eddie was a member of Team Flash. 

 

She had seen several versions of the future, several versions of what could be, and the ones with Eddie in the know were consistently the best. They were the happiest, the ones with the least casualties. 

Eddie was going to be a vital member of Team Flash, and Barry was finally letting that happen. 

Too bad Iris had to be the one to tell him. 

~ 

"Hey, Eddie, can I talk to you?" Iris asked. 

Eddie looked up at her and smiled, though it was a weak smile, and his eyes were wary. "Yeah, Iris?" 

She took a deep breath. "Um, it needs to be a private conversation, baby. I have a secret to tell you." She dragged the palms of her hands up and down her arms, the nervous gesture seeming to catch Eddie's eyes. 

Eddie's eyebrow arched. "Ok, then," he said. "Let's go talk. It's time for my break anyways, where do you want to go?" 

Iris bit her lower lip. "My house? We'll be alone there," she said. 

Eddie nodded before running off to request his lunch break from Captain Singh. When he returned, Iris was tugging her gloves off which made his eyes widen. 

"Come on," she said. Eddie’s eyebrows furrowed as he followed her. She knew he was concerned. She had been avoiding him recently, ever since she had begun trying to convince the team to tell him the truth. And he begun to feel distrustful - a feeling that probably wouldn’t go away after she told him the truth. 

The walk to her house was silent. She took the time to gather her thoughts; in all the times she had taken to try and convince her friends to tell him, she never thought about how she’d tell him. How the hell do you tell someone you’re a superhero? 

God, she wishes she were Barry right then. At least Barry could just show up in the Flash costume and take that damnable cowl off. Eddie knew who the Flash was, everyone knew who the fucking Flash was. But nobody knew her name. Nobody knew Prophetess. She didn’t have a costume, she wasn’t a hero (or even a vigilante) the way Barry and Oliver and the Woman in Black were. She was the background tech support, basically. 

Well, at least that put her in good company. 

When they got into her house and were sitting, she took a deep breath. “Eddie, I know who the Flash is,” she said with no preamble. 

Eddie’s look of complete and utter shock didn’t surprise her at all. 

~ 

So, Eddie knew. He hadn't reacted well, pissed that his partner and his girlfriend and the guy he considered his best friend were all lying to him. 

Pissed that he was the last person who knew about this. 

And Iris understood. She would've been pissed too, she would've yelled and screamed and lectured, telling off every and anyone that hid the truth from her. 

Her understanding didn't make his anger any easier to deal with. Especially not once she was sucked into another vision and learned that Barry had loved her for even longer than she had loved him and that they could've been together for years. 

But she didn't want that past, did she? She didn't want a past where she and Barry had always been together. Because then she wouldn't have something of a past with Eddie. Then she wouldn't have the potential future with Eddie and Barry. 

(She kind of wishes she did have that past though). 

~ 

Once Eddie stopped being angry, Iris was able to put all of her focus on stopping Wells again. And that's what she planned to do - she was going to help the team stop Wells. 

Or at least that's what she was planning to do before Dinah called her up and informed her she was visiting Central City, asking if she could spend the night at her house, saying that she had something to tell her. And because Iris always seemed to give into her closest friends, she accepted the proposition. Which meant that she couldn't have anything Flash-related at home. She could do that though. Only the program with the names of all of the metahumans would stay at home (and that stuff was all of public knowledge anyways, it didn't mean she was part of the Team). 

She told the team that Dinah was visiting, and everyone agrees to stay away from her house. Joe wasn't happy she hadn't talked to him before inviting Dinah to house with them, but he had adored her since Iris had gone to college with her. Everyone kind of adored Dinah. 

(What was it that people in Starling called her in that mocking, almost cruel manner? Gorgeous Laurel). 

So, yeah, that's why she was at the train station at seven in the morning. To pick up Dinah Lance to spend the weekend at her house. 

"Ris!" an exuberant, but tired voice exclaimed, before Iris found herself with an armful of a tall women. 

Iris chuckled and wrapped her arms around Dinah's slim waist. "I missed you, Di," Iris said, squeezing. 

"I missed you too, Ris." 

~ 

Apparently Dinah was the Laurel Cisco had been constantly talking about; she was the Black Canary, and she definitely knew that Oliver Queen was the Arrow. 

It also turned out that allowing Dinah to stay at her house was the best decision Iris had made in a while. Iris had missed Dinah far more than she thought she had. 

They had gotten along so easily in college, a lot like how she and Barry used to be around each other (before they had pulled away from each other - it was weird how they were simultaneously closer to each other than they had ever been and farther away than they had ever been). Dinah got along with Eddie and with Joe and with Caitlin. She and Cisco had something going on, with the way they constantly shared secretive smiles, and she and Barry had gotten surprisingly close. 

Iris was happy for the first time in months, and it was all because Dinah was with her. 

So of course she had to leave. 

~ 

But before she left she asked Iris to hold her hand without any gloves. She asked Iris to purposefully send herself into a vision. 

And Iris obviously went along with it, because she had more trouble arguing with some of her friends than she'd ever admit to anyone, including herself. 

They were sitting on Dinah's temporary bed when they grasped hands and bare skin met bare skin. 

For once Iris slid into a vision rather than being launched into it. 

Iris was standing in a group of women. She saw Other-Iris, wearing a tight leather suit in a lovely shade of indigo, and it looked similar to Dinah's. Dinah was standing next to another women, a willowy girl with in red leather, a blonde woman in a white leather suit, and a woman wearing an assassin's suit with a veil covering her face. 

Dinah looked at Other-Iris and a bright smile tilted her maroon lips upwards. "Thanks for coming to help us, Prophetess." 

Other-Iris smiled back at her, her eyes scrunching up behind her mask. "I'm always here for you, BC," she said. 

The red-clad girl winked at her. "That sounded flirty, Prophetess. Are you flirting with our Black Canary?" Iris rolled her eyes. 

"I'm always flirting with BC. She's one of my best friends, Red Arrow." 

The blonde and Red Arrow cooed at her while the assassin smirked. 

Iris blinked once she left the vision. She turned to Dinah, smiling. Dinah was staring down at her with a hopeful expression on her face. "So?" she asked. 

Iris chuckled. "It was a good vision, Di. I was in costume, and we were with some other women, I don't know who they were - " Dinah hummed " - but you and I and the other women all seemed really happy." 

Dinah pulled her into a hug. "Thanks, Ris," she said. Iris cuddled into her arms, feeling appreciated for the first time in a while. 

~ 

Since everything was so good while Dinah was there, it made sense that it would all go to hell once she left. 

Cisco seemed a bit listless with her gone, and Barry seemed even more anxious. Dinah had managed to distract him from Wells more than anyone else, and now he was hyper-focused again. He just wanted to stop the Reverse-Flash, the man who killed his mother. He didn't care about anything else, not even his own hygiene, which was a first. 

Ever since he came out when he was twelve, he had always been very big about hygiene and that he was ignoring it now? Said a lot about his mental state. 

He hadn't even freaked out when he came out as trans to Eddie. In fact it was the calmest time he'd ever done so. Eddie had been understandably shocked but now seemed like he felt like an actual member of the team, which was good. 

But even aside from their emotional states (and it was weird that Caitlin was now the most emotionally stable. Getting her fiancé back had done wonders for her), everything outside the Labs was going bad. 

After all, apparently telepathic and telekinetic super-gorillas was a thing now. Apparently Wells just wanted to destroy them. Apparently his name wasn't even Harrison Wells, but Eobard Thawne. (They had learned that last fact after he kidnapped Eddie, which had been a time of actual hell for Iris). 

And apparently Eobard had convinced Barry to go back in time. 

Iris had encouraged him to do so (well, she told him to follow his heart which was more or less the same thing), but she was terrified of what would happen if he did. 

What if he changed the timeline and that resulted in her never getting her powers? In her never meeting Eddie? In her never getting to know him the way she did? 

What if everything changed? 

~ 

Iris gripped Eddie's hand as she watched Barry speed through time - as she watched him disappear. Tears welled up in her eyes. She knew while another life would be calmer, it wouldn't be this life. This terrible, wonderful, crazy life she had grown accustomed to. 

She didn't want another life. 

But not five minutes later, Barry was jumping back out of the wormhole he had created, a look of fury clear on the visible part of his face. 

Iris watched as he slammed his fist into Eobard's face and repressed a strong urge to cheer. 

Barry didn't want to change this timeline! 

Her joy only lasted for a few seconds before Eobard decided to fight back. She watched this for a second, watched as Eobard almost killed Barry before turning to Eddie and whispering, "Give me your gun." 

Eddie did so, his eyebrows furrowed with concern; he then watched as, with a trained hand, she aimed the gun at Eobard's back, took it off safety, and shot. 

~ 

Everybody had been shocked (and a little amused) by the fact that Iris had been the one to finally stop Eobard. In such an anticlimactic kind of way, too. Afterwards, Barry and Eddie had both pulled her into a hug (which ended up being a group hug), and she couldn't help but nuzzle Barry's neck a little, even as she melted into Eddie's chest. 

Her team, her family, was safe and that was because of her. She had saved them. 

That's why she had nuzzled Barry's neck. She didn't regret that choice, she just hated that she was sent into another vision. She didn't like the visions. 

Iris was in her bedroom, and she was watching Barry and Eddie cuddle. It was a satisfying image. Especially when she saw Other-Iris appear and, with no hesitation, crawl onto the bed and in between her boys. 

The boys moved apart enough for her to slip in between them, her bare leg resting on top of Barry's, and Eddie's arm wrapped around her waist, with his face buried in her hair. 

"I love you, guys," Other-Iris said, all of her body language screaming 'Content!'. 

"We love you, too," Barry and Eddie said in unison. 

Other-Iris smiled, burying her face in Barry's chest. "Let's hope no metas decide to be assholes today," she said. "I want to spend the day alone with my boys." 

Barry chuckled even as Eddie stretched his arms to encase him too. 

"Let's hope," he said. 

When Iris was pulled out of the future, she grinned. Maybe she didn't hate the visions. 

So, there were a lot of things she didn't know. 

She didn't know how she and Eddie's relationship would grow to include Barry. She didn't know what would happen after today. She didn't know how her future would go, for sure, and she definitely didn't know if everything was going to end happily. 

But she did know that as long as she had her family, especially her boys, she could handle an unsure future. 

And, wow, was that a cheesy thought. 

Barry's normally unrelenting optimism must have rubbed off on her.


	3. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a fluffy glimpse into their future. It contains Westhallen! (But little Thallen, sadly).

“Bartholomew Henry Allen, I am going to murder you!” Iris shrieked. 

At the table, Eddie chuckled. “What did Barr do this time, Rain?” he asked. Iris couldn’t help but preen at him using the name only Barry has ever used before. 

But that didn’t last long and indignation rose up again. “That asshole ate all the marshmallows out of the Lucky Charms again.” She saw him wince and nodded. “Yep, I’m gonna kill him,” she said. 

She heard a squeak from behind her, and she spun around to see Barry standing in front of her with his hands in the air, in a placating manner, and an apologetic expression on his face. It did little to calm her down. 

“You prick!” she yelled. 

He ducked his head. “I’m sorry?” he offered. “I’ll buy you more?” 

Iris scowled at him for a few more seconds before nodding. “Hell yeah, you’re buying me more,” she said, striding up to him. 

Barefoot, she was too short to reach his cheek, even on tip-toes, so she grabbed his collar and yanked him down to kiss his cheek. “I love you even though you’re an inconsiderate dick,” she said, patting him on the cheek. He beamed at her, and when she felt Eddie walk up behind her and hug her from behind, she smiled, too. 

So, this was what heaven felt like.

**Author's Note:**

> Can't forget the artwork: http://archiveofourown.org/works/4974271


End file.
